Stats and Levels
Stats represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reloading. When you level up at an Outpost, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. Stats max out at 100 points, proficiencies at 120, but with the exception of Strength, stats can be boosted if the player has Mastercrafted or Godcrafted items equipped. Important Notes *When starting a character, DO NOT spread out your statistic or proficiency points evenly. This will make your character seriously under leveled and difficult to play until much, much later in the game. For example, let's imagine 2 characters. The first one spreads his points evenly to every proficiency and the other specializes in only one. The first character will end up with all proficiencies at 15-20 by level 20 while the other will have, for example, 100 melee skill. The first character will be borderline unplayable because he has no useable effective weapons to speak of while the other one will be able to use a Battle Axe or Katana to loot silently and effectively. *You gain 5 statistic and proficiency points at every level up from Levels 2-50 and have to allocate them before you can move on to anything else. *Starting from Level 50 onwards, you only gain 1 statistic point and 2 proficiency points. *You temporarily lose 50% of your stats when your health is at Critical. Your stats will change back once you regain at least back to Serious. (Strength and health are not affected by this, nor is weapon proficiency). *The number of available inventory slots will grow by four when you reach level 10, 20, 35 and 50 for a maximum of 30 inventory slots at level 50. Read more... Stats Details Unless you start with a character that has more than just the basic 25 on each skill, it will be impossible to level all of them to a max of 100. Down below when it says a Stat that is above 100, that is due to Armor or Weapon that has been Master Crafted. Weapons can have Accuracy, Reload, or Critical hit up to 8 per weapon. Since you get 3 weapons, this allows for a possible bonus of 24 in each category. Armor gives bonuses on Endurance and Agility, up to 24 in both categories. 5 * 49 = 245 + 170 = 415 With 415 stats to add to your 6 base stats starting at 25, you can get 5 to 100, and the sixth to 65, or come up with some combination that suits you best. Strength Strength is needed to equip all Chainsaws, nearly all Shotguns, all high caliber Machine Guns and several high-quality Armours. It does not affect damage dealt, it's merely a requirement stat, and can't be acquired from MC or GC items equipped. Strength does not increase any damage dealt, melee or otherwise. Endurance Endurance modifies how much health you have. Each point of Endurance is equal to 2 Hit Points, with a minimum health of 50 at 25 Endurance, and a maximum health of 248 at 124 Endurance. In 3D, it also Decreases the rate at which you use and recover energy equally. You use and recover energy at an equal 1:1 ratio. Essentially meaning that having higher Endurance in regards to energy is only beneficial for short distances, but for long distances, it will make little difference as you will still end up using as much energy as you recover. Endurance increases the maximum energy cap (still stays at 100% but you can run for longer) The formula for sprinting is '(Endurance-25)/6.1875+24= sprint duration'.'' ''The formula for equivalent hp reduction with MC armor is ''' (' Health x ( 1 / ( 1 - Damage Reduction Factor ) ) until armor breaks + (Health left ) = Equivalent Health.'' Example: if damage reduction is 90%, then the Damage Reduction Factor is 0.9. So you will now be able to 10 times as much damage (1/1-0.9) as you are only taking 10% as much damage as you would without armor. However if the armor breaks before you die you will have however much health that is remaining. Agility Agility modifies how quickly your character moves (both walking and sprinting), with each point of Agility increasing your speed by .01, with a maximum speed of 1.99 at 124 Agility. Energy use/recovery is not affected by Agility at all. Accuracy Accuracy modifies the greatest angle of error that you can have when you fire; it does not modify the distance of your shot from the aiming reticule. Firing behind the zombie does not increase accuracy, because the stat modifies the angle, not the distance of the shot. Accuracy works similar to the cone principle of shotguns - the higher the stat the smaller the angle of your shots. Below is the table that compares the amount of accuracy needed for Reliable Aim and Perfect Aim for each accuracy type. Note that this information is based on player gathered experience - the amount of accuracy needed is generally based around each player's playing style. Critical Hit Critical Hit 'chance modifies the chance of dealing a Critical Hit. A critical hit knocks back and interrupts the enemy, as well as causes substantially higher damage. How much higher is dependent on the weapon critical hit chance. A weapon with Very High Critical Chance deals 5 times higher weapon damage, a weapon with High Critical Chance deals 4.2, Low Critical Chance deals 1.8, Very Low Critical Chance deals 1.16, and Miniguns deals 1.08. It is considered one of the most important stats, as it greatly increases damage output. Grenade launchers and shotguns cannot deal a critical hit. Being at critical health halves your critical hit, thus reducing your chance to score a critical hit. Take note that even at max critical some of your attacks will not be critical given that the maximum chance to Critical Hit caps at 80% for weapons capable of reaching this level. Different weapons have specific critical hit rates. Submachine Guns will critical more than Assault Rifles, and Melee Weapons will critical even more. Because of this, it becomes generally redundant, for example, to add more than 80 critical hit points when focusing on Very High Critical Hit weapons. However, additional points do take their effect when at critical health. Reloading Reloading shortens the time it takes to reload a firearm. Melee Weapons (Melee Weapons and Chainsaws) do not use the reload status, therefore the reloading stat does not affect melee weapon use. Along with this stat, the inherent reloading speed of a weapon modifies how fast a player can reload the weapon. Reloading speed is calculated by the following formula: Reloading Speed (seconds) = 0.25 + (124 - Reloading) * '(Reloading Speed per point) The basic reloading speed values are shown below: Because of that, all firearms require 124 Reloading stat points to have the maximum reloading speed of 0.25 second, but each point reduces a different amount of seconds for each reloading speed. Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee Weapons (Chainsaws, Melee Weapons), Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low level characters will not be able to use these until they reach or surpass the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. Important Notes * All characters start with 5 points already placed into both Melee and Pistols. It is especially important to note that these points are permanently set by default-- that is, they cannot be moved to other weapon proficiencies if you happen to purchase a Stat Reset (or Profession change). Remember that when you're calculating the stat changes you want and/or need to make prior to a Stat Reset. * You gain 5 proficiency points at every level up and have to invest them instantly. * Starting from level 50 onwards, you gain only 2 proficiency points. Condition Indicators In addition to Stats and Proficiencies, characters also have three status indicators which affect gameplay.You can regain health by leveling up (restores to 100% health) or using medications (plasters, antiseptic spray, bandages, etc.) Health Nourishment While staying logged in and at an outpost, 1% Nourishment is lost every 30 minutes, but if you are wandering through the Inner City, 1% Nourishment is lost every two minutes. You can regain nourishment only by eating food (Candy, Baked Beans, Tinned Tuna, Tinned Hotdogs, etc.) If you go to the Market and find the Services-Cooking section, read the label of the food that can be cooked (Baked Beans, Tinned Tuna, Tinned Hotdogs, etc.), drag it to a Cook's name whose level is appropriate for the food's requirement (Levels 5, 15, 25, etc.). Having done so, your food will return to your inventory, labelled as "Cooked". Cooking will triple the percentage of nourishment your food will provide. Armor Durability This indicator applies only to characters using armor. The only penalty occurs when the armor is in "Broken" status which means the armor won't absorb damage anymore and 100% of received damage will go to the character's health. You can regain durability only by repairing armour by means of an engineer. Certain armour requires different levels of engineers. If you are an engineer yourself, go to The Yard or the Inventory & Equipment tabs and you can repair your own armor for free, but at the cost of hunger. The game will not let you repair your armor if your health is at Critical. Experience You gain experience by killing zombies and as you gain experience you will level up. Various factors affect the rate at which you obtain experience * Your class (Soldiers get (-20%) the normal and experience boost classes get (+30%) the normal. Other classes obtain the normal) * Your nourishment level (starving (-50%), hungry (-25%), fine (+0%), nourished (+50%)) * If you are a Gold Member (+100%) * If you are using experience boosting drugs (+50% if using) * Whether there is a special event on (Known event bonuses are: +50%, +100%, +200%) * You gain 75% of the provided experience from killing zombies (this is a multiplier of the total, not an addition). The maximum experience boost you can get without a special event would be an experience boost class, such as an actor, that is nourished, gold member, and using experience drugs. Max experience gain = (experience class) * (nourished) * (gold member) * (experience drugs being used) * (multiplier) = 1.3*1.5*2*1.5*0.75 = 4.3875 = +??% (??% total exp) Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience, which is gained by killing Zombies, participating in Outpost Attacks, or completing Missions. At this point, you can only level up (to a maximum of 325, previously 220) by going back to an outpost. You will be eligible to level up when the experience counter on the screen turns gold and reaches 100%. However, if you die before you enter an outpost, you will lose half the experience you have gained since the last time you entered an outpost. This means that you may not level up if you die in the city, even if the exp counter said 100% and turned gold. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the outpost. Each new level requires more experience until you hit level 110, which is where each level afterwards locks at 7,000,000 experience to level up until level 200. From levels 201-220, the amount of experience needed to level up changes to 15,000,000. Lastly, from levels 221-325, the amount of experience needed to level up changes from 15,000,000 to 60,000,000 a level. '''Note: '''this table does not contain levels 221-325, which requires 60,000,000 exp for each level with a total of 7,483,044,375 exp from level 1 with no exp to hit level the max level, 325. | align="center" | |} Category:Character Details